Never Mess With A Hessenheffer
by GeCeTynkaItUp7
Summary: When Deuce runs out of gadgets and gizmos to sell, he asks Ty to help him steal Gunther's clothes and sell them. What will happen when Gunther himself finds out? A Tycether fic! NOT M/SLASH!
1. Tagging along

**Here's my third SIU fanfic. Enjoy! **

**I DON'T OWN SHAKE IT UP OR ITS CHARACTERS, IT BELONGS TO DISNEY CHANNEL!**

* * *

_(At Crusty's)_

It was 4:30PM and Ty Blue was patiently waiting for his best friend Deuce Martinez to serve him his pepperoni pizza he had ordered. For the past five minutes he had been playing Angry Birds on his phone. Eventually Deuce emerged from the kitchen carrying a delicious pepperoni pizza on a metal spatula.

"Here you go Ty, fresh from the oven." Deuce announced carefully placing the pizza on Ty's plate.

"Thanks man." said Ty, gazing at his pizza in hunger. He picked up a slice and sank his teeth into it. "Mm mmm, just how I like it!"

"Well, a lot of people have been saying that I'm an expert at making pizza!" Deuce said proudly, fixing his collar.

"Really?" Ty asked in wonder, after swallowing his first bite of pizza. "I've never heard anyone say that."

Deuce shot him a glare. "Well they have, and you should know it too!"

"OK..." Ty said, his voice trailing off.

"Hey Deuce!" A voice was heard for the distance.

Deuce turned around to see a much taller boy with short ginger hair wearing a navy blue jacket and black jeans with white sneakers walking towards him. "Hey what's up Ned!"

"You got any of those Mega game systems left?" Ned asked.

Deuce discreetly looked around before something. "Yep!" The Cuban boy walked over to his jacket which was hanging up nearby. He unhooked it and unfolded it to reveal a small box with "Mega Game System X2" written on it. "Here man, that'll be $5.00!"

Ned reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a $5 note and handed it to Deuce who slipped it into his own jacket pocket. He then handed the box to Ned. "Thanks a lot Deuce!" Ned said. "See ya!" He waved to the Cuban boy before dashing out of the restaurant.

Deuce gave a proud smirk. "Another happy customer..." He scanned his jacket pockets to find that they were both empty. "Aww man I'm all out of products!"

Ty, who had just finished swallowing his last bite of pizza, got out of his seat and walked over to his best friend. "You're out of stuff to sell huh?"

"Yep!" Deuce replied, with a worrying tone in his voice.

"So how are you gonna get some more stuff?" Ty asked curiously.

"Actually...I can't really tell you that..." Deuce said, his voice traling off.

"And why not?" Ty questioned, folding his arms with suspicion. "Oh wait, cuz ya steal stuff!"

Deuce hesistated at this. "T-t-that is...uh...I...well...OK maybe sometimes!"

"Knew it." Ty confirmed.

"Well where else am I supposed to get products to sell?" Deuce asked, sounding exsasperated.

"You could sell your own stuff, like for example, old gadgets, clothes, all that stuff!" Ty explained.

"Yeeeahh...I could...except I don't have ANYTHING I want to sell!" Deuce revealed.

"Hmm...well then you're toast!" Ty declared, with a shrug.

"Hey no I'm not...I'll-"

"Hello baybees!"

Ty and Deuce whipped their heads around to see their "frenemy" Gunther Hessenheffer walking towards them. As usual he was wearing his sparkly clothes that included a betwinkle red shirt with a black waist coat covered in sequins. "Hey Gunther." They both greeted.

"So what are you two boys up to?" The blonde Hessenheffer asked.

"Not much." Was Ty's reply. He looked over at Deuce, who seemed to be deep in thought. The Cuban boy's eyes were looking devious and he was smiling and nodding.

"Uh, Deuce?" Ty said, waving his hand in his best's friend's face.

No reply.

Gunther cocked his head to one side in confusion.

"Helloooooo, Earth to Deuce, do ya copy!?" Ty half-bellowed.

Deuce finally snapped back to reality. "Huh? Did you say something Ty?"

"Dude, you were away with the fairies!" Ty explained.

"Haha, away with the fairies, good one Ty!" Gunther said, laughing out loud.

Ty shot Gunther a "what's so funny" look that made the sequined blonde abruptly stop.

"Say Ty can I talk to you in private, in here?" Deuce asked his best friend, pointing to the kitchen.

"Sure." Ty replied and the two boys headed for the kitchen, leaving Gunther alone.

"What is it man?" Ty asked.

"I know where we can get more stock for me to sell!" Deuce declared proudly.

"I'm sorry, "we"?" Ty questioned, wondering why he was suddenly included.

"I meant how about YOU go get the stock I need and I can sell it all to the customers!" Deuce explained to Ty, sounding eager.

"Whoa whoa back it up a sec dude, I am not doing any of your dirty work for ya, you can take care that yourself! Ain't no way I'm gonna take the rap and be locked up!" Ty almost yelled, careful not to let any customers overhear their near-heated conversation.

"Oh come on man, I'll cut you in for half, what do you say?" Deuce offered.

Ty thought hard. "Nope. No deal!"

Deuce threw his hands up. "Oh come on!"

"Sorry man, you're on your own." Ty said, preceding to walk out.

"Oh well that's too bad man, cuz I know how much you wanted...a car!" Deuce said, trying to sound sad.

Ty turned around slowly listen. "Say what now?"

Deuce looked directly at Ty, his lips pouted. "A...car!"

Ty blinked a couple of times before screwing them up. "OK OK fine, I'll do it!"

"Yes! I knew you'd come through!" Deuce said, jumping for joy like a five-year-old.

"Dude, you ever jump up and down like a little kid again, I'll pretend I don't know you!" Ty warned the Cuban boy.

Deuce stopped jumping. "Hurtful!"

"So, where do we start?" Ty asked.

Deuce quickly turned to see that Gunther had left and then turned back to Ty. "I know just the place!" He pointed to the exit. "Let's go!"

Ty nodded in agreement and the two boys walked up the stairs to the exit.

* * *

_**Chapter 2 will be posted as soon as it's written! Also, if you're a Suite Life On Deck fan, you'll spot a familliar quote! Read carefully and you'll spot it!**_


	2. Sneaking In

**Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sneaking In**

Ty and Deuce walked down the busy streets of Chicago. Deuce still hadn't explained where they were going to get stock so Ty could only guess.

"Come on man, tell me where we're going already, I can't take it!" Ty said, almost sounding like a whiny child.

"We're almost there!" Deuce answered.

A few blocks later...

Ty's mouth dropped open when he saw the building that looked familliar...

"Here we are!" Deuce announced proudly.

"We're not..." Ty was lost for words.

"Dude, it's the perfect place to collect stock!" Deuce said.

"And by collect, you mean steal Gunther's clothes and sell them to complete strangers!?" Ty said in shock.

"Yep." Deuce simply replied.

"Dude, of all your crazy ideas, this is DEFINITELY your craziest!" Ty declared.

"Whatever." Was Deuce's reply, rolling his eyes.

Soon, they were inside the apartment building and travelled until they got to the floor where Gunther's apartment was. "You ready for this Ty?" Deuce asked.

"I guess." Ty answered.

Deuce knocked on the door and waited for an answer. The door opened and Tinka emerged. "Oh hello Ty and Deuce, what brings you two here?"

"Hey Tinka, we thought that Gunther might be home." Ty said.

"Oh, well I'm afraid Gunther is at sequins convention at the mall and won't be back for an entire hour." Tinka explained.

"OK, then well-" Ty began to speak but was interupted by Deuce. "-How about we come in and wait?" Deuce grinned.

"Well, I guess I wouldn't- *gasp* FLUFFY NO COME BACK HERE!" Tinka was interupted by her cat rushing out the front door. "Oh no, boys, I have to go after Fluffy, would you mind looking after the apartment until I get back?"

"We'd be glad to!" Deuce said, pulling Ty inside the apartment.

"Thanks!" Tinka replied and bolted down the stairs.

Once she was out of sight Ty and Deuce looked around the decorated apartment. "Wow. This has got to be the most unique looking apartment ever!" Deuce commented, his mouth was agape at all the decorations.

"Got that right!" Ty said, agreeing with him. "Now let's go and find Gunther's clothes and get the heck outta here before Tinka realises we're not here to house-sit!"

"Wow. When did your attitude change?" Deuce asked, astonished that his best friend was determined to succeed.

"Cuz I want a car!" Ty chirped, heading for the hallway.

"Wait up!" Deuce yelled.

The boys went to one of the bedroom doors and opened it. The room was all covered in sequins, glitter, pretty much anything that was sparkly. "Wow." Ty and Deuce both said.

"Alright Ty you gather the clothes, I'll keep watch!" Deuce instructed.

"Got it!" Ty said, practically wrenching open Gunther's closet. His mouth opened at the sight of the sparkle-clad shirts and pants that filled the closet. "Sheesh, Gunther must live for sparkles!"

Meanwhile Deuce was walking the living room, making sure that no one came home to ruin his plan. "All's clear so far.." he muttered.

Soon Ty emerged from hallway carrying a small mountain of Gunther's clothes. "Alright man, is this enough?"

"Perfect!" Deuce said, smiling at Ty's success. "Let's get out of here!"

"Uh actually there's just one problem...I CAN'T CARRY ALL THIS GLITTERY GEAR ALL THE WAY BACK IN MY ARMS!" Ty complained. His arms were beginning to tremble by the weight of Gunther's clothes. "These clothes aren't exactly light!"

Deuce's face dropped. "OK well um..." He opened his jacket and went through one of his pockets. "Ah! Here we are!" He pulled out a brown sack.

"Dude, you ran out of stuff to sell, but you can still carry a sack?" Ty said, looking exasperated.

"Quit complaining already and get those clothes in here, OK?" Deuce ordered opening the sack as wide as he possibly could.

Ty nodded and quickly stuffed the clothes into the sack, not caring that they were obviously going to get creased. Once he was done, Deuce tied up the sack and he and Ty headed for the front door when Tinka suddenly reappeared with her cat Fluffy in her arms. "I'm back, thanks for house-sitting!"

"Hey, you're welcome Tinka, now we've really gotta go!" Deuce said, signalling to Ty to exit the apartment.

"OK, see you tomorrow at school." Tinka said.

She watched as Ty and Deuce raced out of the aparment down the stairs, with Gunther's clothes in tow.

* * *

_**Sorry if this chapter seemed short! Chapter 3 will be up as soon as it's written!**_


	3. Author's Note (NOT A CHAPTER)

**S****_orry if you were expecting the next chapter but I just wanted to make an author's note!_**

* * *

**OK so the next chapter will Gunther finding out about Deuce and Ty's scheme, so I want you guys to help me decide how Gunther should punish Ty and Deuce**

**Here are the choices:**

**Gunther forces Ty and Deuce to model some sparkly outfits he made in front of an audience at Crusty's.**

**OR**

**Gunther just simply betwinkles Ty and Deuce's foreheads.**

**Let me know which one you like best!**

* * *

**_Chapter 3 will be here soon!_**


	4. Gunther finds out

_**Here's the final chapter! Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 3: Gunther finds out**

The next day, after their clothes-collecting spree, Ty and Deuce went on to sell almost every single piece of Gunther's sparkly clothing. They had secretly set up at Crusty's after hours to make their sales. All together they had made $90. Later on, in the afternoon Ty met up with Deuce at Crusty's while Deuce had the day off to discuss what they were going to do next.

"OK so we made $90 selling the clothes yesterday, and we only have 10 pieces of clothing left, so I was thinking that we need to try and get more of Gunther's clothes." Deuce told Ty, jotting down a few notes on a notebook.

"Are you serious man?" Ty asked in shock.

"Well yeah, I mean come on you still don't have enough for a car," Deuce reminded him.

"Yeah I know that, but couldn't we find something else to sell other than clothes?" Ty begged.

"Look Ty, we sold Gunther's clothes for $10 each, right? So I was thinking with the rest of the clothes, we could bump up the price! What do ya say to that?" Deuce suggested.

Ty raised an eyebrow. "You know actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea..." He then rubbed his hands in glee, grinning at his Cuban friend.

Deuce then grinned back. "Ah see? You like the idea! Let's start first thing tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow? How about now?" Ty asked.

"You know what, you're right, let's do this!" Deuce declared.

The two boys got up from their seats and left the restaurant. But what they didn't know is that a certain someone had overheard their whole conversation...

* * *

Later, at Ty's aparment (which was where he and Deuce decided to sell the rest of Gunther's clothes) Deuce was busy placing the clothes on a desk. Luckily Ty's parents were out of town with his sister Rocky. Deuce had just about finished setting up when Ty emerged from his bedroom. "So are we good to go Deuce?"

"Yep! Now all I have to do is wait for people to show up!" Deuce said, rubbing his hands together.

"Hold up, you just asked people to "show up" at my aparment to look at the clothes just like that?" Ty questioned his best friend in astonishment.

"Yeah, all I had to do was secretly hand out some flyers to my regular customers!" Deuce answered proudly.

"In public?!" Ty questioned sternly.

"Relax, I did whisper!" Deuce reassured him.

Ty nodded and sat down on the couch. "Well, let' wait for these customers then!"

Deuce nodded in agreement.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. "I got it!" Ty half-yelled.

"Dude, you almost sounded like Flynn!" Deuce laughed.

"Yeeahh..." Ty said, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Ty opened the door to what seemed to be a long line descending down the hall. His mouth was now agape. "Dang!" Suddenly at series of voices echoed down the hall sounding enthusiastic about the sale.

"Hi, I'm here to look at some sparkly clothes."

"Same here!"

"Let me at them!"

"Ooh I can't wait to buy some!"

"Can't wait to look fabulous!"

Ty's eyes widened in amazement. "I can't believe these guys actually wanna buy these!" He muttered to himself.

"Come on in, everyone! Feast your eyes on this!" Deuce annouced, gesturing to the clothes.

The customers soon gathered around.

Many minutes later after a successful sale, Ty and Deuce sat on the couch, proudly counting up the money. We did it Ty, we made enough for you to buy a car!"

"Yeah man, who would have thought raising the price to £100 dollars would pay off so easily?" Ty said, smiling.

"I did?" Deuce questioned.

"Well yeah." Ty replied.

Deuce nodded in agreement. "Hey how about we go back to Crusty's and celebrate with a large pepperoni pizza!"

"Let's do it man!" Ty said in agreement.

The two boys high-fived. "Oh wait, we should take the money with us, just in case." Ty said.

"Good idea." Deuce said.

* * *

Later on, the boys were both tucking in to their ideal pizza. "Hey man, I know I thought that the idea of stealing Gunther's clothes was wack but after the success we had, I take it back!"

Deuce nodded. "I'm glad Ty, because now you'll be able to buy a sweet so that we can cruise around the town, looking at-"

"You do realise I'm not buying a car just so we can have joyrides?" Ty asked, sounding stern.

"...No." Deuce replied meekly.

"Good. So anyway, how about tomorrow you help me pick which sweet ride to choose, huh?" Ty asked.

A smile spread across Deuce's face. "Yeah, I'm up for tha-"

"Hello, baybees!"

Ty and Deuce froze in shock upon hearing the familliar accented voice they both slowly turned in unison to see Gunther standing in front of them.

"So, anything exciting happen lately?" Gunther asked, grinning away.

"Uh, yeah...you bet!" Ty answered nervously, swallowing a gulp.

Hearing this, Deuce knowingly nudged Ty's arm to get his attention. "Ty!"

"Yes, Deuce?" Ty answered.

Deuce gestured to Ty to stop talking. When Ty got the message he stayed silent. "Actually what Ty means is that...we've...been...betting on what to do to...spend our time!"

Gunther raised an eyebrow. "Interesting!"

Ty and Deuce nodded slowly in agreement, hoping that the subject would soon be changed. Ty then opened his mouth to speak. "Well man, we'd love to stay and chat but-"

The two boys were about to get up from their seats when Gunther placed both his hands on their shoulders, forcing them to remain seated.

"Actually, I have a funny story to tell you boys...you see, yesterday I went to pick a fabulous outfit to choose from my closet but when I opened the door..." He paused for dramatic effect. "and it was completely empty!"

Ty and Deuce froze in shock again. They then looked at each other knowingly.

"And then the next day, I couldn't help but overhear you two talking about selling some clothes..." Gunther continued.

Ty and Deuce's eyes both narrowed, trying to avoid eye contact with each other. Deuce then looked up slowly at Gunther, smiling nervously.

"W-we have no idea what you're talking about!" Deuce half-shouted quickly.

"Oh really?" Gunther questioned, his voice sounding more serious. "Because I also heard that you were going to charge your customers a much higher price-

"Alright man, we confess, it was us!" Ty stood up from his seat.

"Great..." Deuce muttered under his breath.

Gunther's eyes widened in surprise. "So, you two weren't even going to try and deny that you'd been selling my clothes?"

Deuce also stood up and pointed at Ty. "Ty wanted money to buy a car!"

Ty's eyes widened in horror and pointed back at Deuce. "It was ALL Deuce's idea! He made me steal your clothes!"

Deuce's mouth opened in shock. "Oh come on, you came round to the idea eventually!"

"That's because you talked me into it!" Ty almost shouted.

"Now boys, let's be calm. I do make my own clothes after all." Gunther reassured them.

"Yeah we knew that already." Deuce said, calming down.

"Of course, I'll be making more clothes later, but first..." Gunther said.

"What?" Ty asked anxiously.

Deuce opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly yelped in pain as Gunther grabbed hold of his ear. Gunther then shot a glare at Ty, who gulped in fear. "Guess I'll be-YOOWW!"

Ty also yelped in pair as Gunther grabbed his ear. "...you two...are going to pay!" Gunther said, tightening his grip on their ears. "And I'm certainally not talking about money!"

"We're sorry Gunther, we won't do it again!" Deuce spoke, wincing in pain.

"Yeah, we'll do anything you want, just don't hurt us!" Ty pleaded.

"He's already hurting us!" Deuce yelped.

"Anything I want?" Gunther asked.

"Yeah! What do you need!" Ty asked.

Gunther let go of Ty and Deuce's ears and thought for a moment. "There is something you two can do for me, to make up for your mistake..."

"Man, whatever it is, we'll do it!" Deuce declared.

"Yep!" Ty agreed.

"OK, then it is settled." Gunther said.

Later on, a huge crowd was gathered at Crusty's. Gunther was up on the stage. In front of him was a catwalk lane that was decorated with sparkles. His twin sister Tinka was in the audience, all dressed in scarlett.

"Hello Chicago!" Gunther annouced. "Tonight I will present to you all my fabulous designs, which I made by myself of course! Now make some noise for the models!"

The crowd cheered as the curtain behind Gunther opened to reveal Ty and Deuce all dressed in rhinestone-clad suits and glittery tophats. Gunther quickly hopped off stage out of their way. Ty and Deuce walked down the catwalk with grins plastered on their faces to shield the embarrassement of being seen wearing such clothing in a public place.

"I can't believe he's making us do this!" Deuce whispered to Ty as they walked past each other.

"I guess that car will have to wait since Gunther took our money as part of this punishment. "Ty said as he popped his glitterly collar for a crowd of girls in the front row who were giggling away. "Man, I can only hope they're laughing at Deuce..."

"I heard that!" Deuce said, overhearing.

"Sorry." Ty quickly apologized.

The boys then walked back to the stage as the music came to a halt and the restaurant was soon filled with uproaring applause. Gunther emerged and jumped back on the stage. "Weren't they just fabulous?" The audience cheered some more.

"Well, at least they like us, right?" Deuce muttered to Ty.

"I guess..." Ty muttered back.

"And now..." Gunther annouced proudly. "...and next they will modelling my next set of designs: Leopard Print Mania!"

The crowd cheered once again. Ty and Deuce's mouths were open in shock. They quickly ushered Gunther behind the curtain. "You didn't say we were modelling two kinds of outfits!" Deuce exclaimed.

"Come on Gunther, haven't we been punished enough?" Ty asked, desperate to flee the humiliation of walking down the catwalk twice.

"I will say when you've been punished enough! Now hurry up and put on those leopard print outfits or else..." Gunther warned, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"O-or else what?" Ty and Deuce asked together nervously.

"OR ELSE I WILL CHOP YOU TWO GOAT BUTTS UP AND EAT YOU FOR DINNER NOW PUT ON THE FABULOUS CLOTHES AND GET OUT THERE!" Gunther bellowed so loudly that Deuce cowered behind Ty.

"OK OK, we're changing, we're changing!" Ty said, rushing to pick up the leopard print clothes that were laying on a nearby chair. Deuce soon followed.

Once the boys had changed outfits, Gunther went back on stage. "OK everyone, I now present to you my next designs, Leopard Mania!"

The curtain opened to reveal Ty and Deuce in their matching leopard print suits. Gunther got off the stage and took a seat next to Tinka, who was giggling at the sight of Ty and Deuce. "Isn't this a fabulous show, sister twin?"

"Oh yes Gunther, but how did you manage to get Ty and Deuce to model your designs?" Tinka asked curiously.

"Oh it did not take a lot sister, they just needed some persuasion, a LOT of persuasion." Gunther replied with a smug grin.

* * *

_**I had to go with Gunther punishing Ty and Deuce by making them model his designs! It was quite fun to write! I hope you guys have enjoyed this story! Be sure to read and review!**_


End file.
